Mirando las estrellas me doy cuenta que todo estará bien
by Mean girls loves bad boys
Summary: Era un día gris, el cielo mostraba signos de una pronta tempestad y Kasumi con gesto preocupado miraba a la calle. Akane aun no regresaba... Mal Summary. La historia es mejor.


**Ranma ½ no es de mi propiedad.**

¡Hola a todos! Esta historia fue inspiración de un dia lluvioso en el cual me encontraba algo melancólica y después de releerla y hacer las respectivas correcciones decidí publicarla. Espero sea de su agrado…

* * *

_**Mirando las estrellas me doy cuenta que todo estará bien.**_

**POV. Ranma Saotome**

Aunque la mayoría del tiempo deseaba estar solo para poder fortalecerme y pensar un poco de la vida, del dojo, lo que sea… era entrañable, en algunos momentos, cuando nadie aparecía a fastidiarme la vida. Con Mousse y Shampoo en China ayudando en no sé que a la vieja Cologne; papá, Tío Soun y el maestro en un entrenamiento, Nabiki en su universidad, Ryoga en cualquier parte del mundo y con Ukyo ocupada en el restaurante, en este día solo tenía opción para platicar con Kasumi y con Akane. Lo malo era que, la primera después de un rato aburría y la segunda desde la hora del desayuno había desaparecido.

Aunque quería decir que la extrañaba de una rara manera, expresarlo en voz alta sería patético y motivo de chantajes por Nabiki en lo que me queda de vida. Aun así, me preocupaba por ella, mas sabiendo la cabeza flotante que saldría tras mía como loco si algo le pasara. Me levanté del piso de madera donde, 10 minutos antes me había sentado a descansar y sequé con una toalla el sudor que caía por mi frente.

Me acerqué ya renovado a la cocina y mientras abotonaba con rapidez mi camisa roja, no podía dejar de pensar en el olor a panecillos recién horneados que salía de esta. Apenas entré, caminé hacia el panecillo y después de echarme uno a la boca, sostuve el otro en mi mano para acompañar en la mesa a Kasumi. Cuando estuve junto a ella me di cuenta que ni siquiera notó mi presencia, es más, siguió con ese mismo semblante de preocupación observando fuera de la ventana.

No resistiendo más y pensando poder ayudar en algo, pregunté en voz baja.

-Kasumi… ¿sucede algo?

Por primera vez, en todo el tiempo que había pasado, posó su triste mirada avellana en la mía, con un suspiro redirigió nuevamente su vista a la ventana.

-Ranma, ¿Tu y Akane han peleado nuevamente?

-no que yo sepa- respondí sincero- ¿Por qué?

-es que desde que salió en la mañana no ha regresado y ha empezado a preocuparme…

-no hagas caso de eso- dije despreocupado aunque, por dentro, mi corazón había empezado a oprimir el pecho- seguro ha ido a casa de alguna amiga o simplemente a pasear por ahí…

-pero siempre, en cualquiera de esos casos avisa, ¿Por qué esta vez no?

Buen punto.

-quizá se le ha olvidado- volví a rebatir- además esa marimacho es dura de roer, el que intente secuestrarla debe tener un problema mental peor o igual al de Kuno.

Quise ser gracioso pero la verdad en este momento estaba siendo inoportuno y lo supe por la mirada que decidió lanzarme Kasumi. Llevé mi vista a mis manos callosas y luego hacía el horizonte. El cielo, totalmente oscuro, mostraba la señal de que pronto un gran aguacero llenaría la ciudad. El viento sopló moviendo las hojas de los árboles y un gran relámpago ilumino por unos momentos el cielo. Con un suspiro cansado, Kasumi se levantó de mi lado rumbo al jardín.

-Meteré la ropa- dijo.

Me quedé nuevamente solo viendo al cielo y preocupado por la futura condición climática y la torpe de Akane, caminé rumbo al corazón de Nerima.

Llovía a cantaros y la brisa helada se colaba por mi piel y me helaba la sangre. Las calles estaban desérticas y las casas se encontraban cerradas, el parque deshabitado y para que mencionar que yo ya estaba convertido en chica. Estos eran los momentos en los que odiaba mas mi maldición, me volvía vulnerable y lo que necesitaba ahora era más fuerza para seguir buscando a Akane.

Pero por desgracia los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y los minutos, en horas. Para las 6:00 Pm, después de haber gritado por ella tres horas consecutivas y viendo el cielo oscurecer por la noche, me dirigí a la casa con la esperanza de su regreso.

Cuando llegué tanto la entrada como la sala se encontraban en plena penumbra, subiendo por la escalera, en el segundo piso, observé todos los cuartos cerrados y oscuros, la luz del pasillo me dio la facilidad de movilizarme hacia el cuarto de Akane. Para mi sorpresa, este se encontraba entre abierto, y con el corazón calmo sabiendo que Akane estaba bien, empujé la puerta, no encontrándome con la peliazul sentada en su cama sino con la mismísima Kasumi algo cabizbaja.

Ella volteó a verme con los ojos llorosos y algo en mi se inquietó aun más de lo que estaba antes.

-¿No ha regresado?-pregunté temeroso de su respuesta. Ella se limitó a mover la cabeza y con las manos temblorosas me tendió un pequeño cuadernito que tenía entre sus manos. Cuando lo tuve ante mi pude reconocerlo mejor. Era el cuaderno de fechas de Akane.

Siempre la había llamado tonta por eso, pero estaba equivocado, en realidad me gustaba el empeño que ponía por recordar a todos. Recuerdo cuando una tarde me lo mostró orgullosa, divididas sus páginas en cada mes del año y con las fechas de cada uno de los integrantes de la familia, incluso la de mi madre, que en ese momento se acababa de instalar con nosotros, todas en tinta roja y la de otras celebraciones en azul, con su hermosa caligrafía en cada diminuto espacio de las paginas.

La abrí, algo temeroso de lo que iba a encontrar, y justo la pagina que se me mostró fue la que estaba con un separador de nubecitas, quise sonreír por ese gesto infantil mas, todo rastro de sonrisa que podía haber en mi rostro desapareció de manera arrolladora al ver la única fecha marcada en la pagina con lapicero de escarcha negra.

"_**01 de Junio. Muerte de Noriko Tendo."**_

Voltee a ver a Kasumi esperando que fuera una broma pero, la mirada en sus ojos, esa tristeza profunda, me demostró que no era para nada una mentira.

-pero cómo es posible… por qué…- mis preguntas dubitativas no terminaron de ser formuladas pues la mayor de las Tendo se tiró hacia mí y agarró con dureza mi camisa. En ese momento solo atiné a envolver en mis brazos su figura, mientras sentía mi camisa mojada por las lágrimas, el silencio de la habitación ser roto por los continuos sollozos y el temblor de sus hombros al compás del llanto, por el cual no pude hacer nada.

Poco apoco me fue soltando, con reticencia, para luego volver a sentarse en la cama con su cara pensativa.

-desde que la vi en la mañana- comenzó- justo antes del desayuno y de la salida de Nabiki y nuestros padres, la noté callada. No se ofreció a ayudarme con los preparativos de la comida como suele hacer todo el tiempo y cuando me acerqué a platicar con ella solo me dijo que el cielo se miraba gris y que pronto iba a llover. No agarró su paraguas, ni siquiera llevaba su cartera así que supuse que regresaría pronto, antes del almuerzo, pero no lo hizo. Ahora lo veo todo con claridad- suspiró- sabía que me había olvidado de algo y al ver la libreta de Akane por fin comprendí la sensación de vacío en mi pecho y preocupación… pasó hace tanto pero aun así…y lo olvidamos ¡Todos! Excepto ella… y lo está pasando solo ¡Oh Ranma! Debemos encontrarla.

Me llevé una mano al pelo que casi me desacomoda la trenza. Había una infinidad de lugares en los que se podía encontrar en este momento pero el único lugar al que se me ocurría correr despavorido era al cementerio y, aunque la idea de estar en ese lugar a esta hora era escalofriante, bien valía la pena. Caminé hacia la mesa y justo cuando iba a poner la libreta encima una hoja suelta, bien doblada, cayó de ella. Al desdoblarla me di cuenta que era un volante sobre la feria que se abría en Nerima hace una semana y su ultimo día era hoy, ni siquiera le iba a prestar atención, eso hasta que vi la misma tinta de escarcha negra en la hoja.

De inmediato y con el corazón latiendo a mil, salí por la puerta de aquella habitación. Me dirigí a la cocina y puse a calentar agua, aun seguía en mi forma de mujer. Por la ventana corroboré que había cesado la lluvia y, cuando el agua estuvo caliente la vertí en mí dejando al descubierto mi forma masculina. No me detuve a mirar la hora que era, ni detuve el ritmo en la calle al encontrarme cerca de charcos. Solo corrí hacia mi destino y, aunque mi mente me decía que fuera al cementerio a buscarla, mi corazón latía y me dirigía a la feria.

Al llegar pude ver todo el lugar deshabitado, las luces encendidas y los dirigentes sentados comiendo Ramen. De los juegos caían las gotas de la anterior lluvia. En ese momento me di la vuelta para irme pero, por alguna razón mi vista se fijó en la rueda de la fortuna y en la única persona sentada en la cabina más alta de ella. Caminé hacia el lugar con rapidez hasta que la mano del mecánico que dirige la rueda me detuvo.

-¿va a subirse?

Ignoré su pregunta e hice la mía.

-disculpe… ¿sabe quien se encuentra allá?- señalé a lo más alto.

-¡oh! Es una linda chica vino cuando empezó el aguacero y aunque el juego estaba cerrado me insistió para que la dejara subir. Pobre, la vi tan abatida que no tuve de otra, desde entonces ha estado ahí arriba y dudo que baje en un buen tiempo.

-¿Cuánto por subir?

-se lo dejo de gratis- lo miré con recelo.

-supongo por su expresión- comentó al notar mi mirada desconfiada en su rostro- que ya encontró lo que buscaba, además está vacío, ¡que cuesta un favor!- sonreí- ¿necesita que la ponga a funcionar?-preguntó de nueva manera.

-no se preocupe, yo puedo llegar.

Y después de haberle dicho esto salté de cabina en cabina hasta llegar frente a ella. Vi que miraba de manera perdida hacia el cielo, nunca volteó a verme, incluso cuando se percató de mi presencia. Su cabello y faz se mostraban del color plata de la luna que, imponente, se abría paso en el cielo apartando a las nubes y despejando a las estrellas. No pude evitar pensar en lo hermosa que se veía, ni mucho menos pude quitar mi atención de los surcos de lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas hasta la comisura de los labios. Quise extender mi mano y tocar la suya, pero se me congeló a mitad del recorrido.

Sentí que debía decir algo, lo malo es que no sabía qué, así que mi torpe boca me traicionó y dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-Akane…yo…

-¿Sabes?- me interrumpió su voz angelical. Dirigí a la vita hacia sus ojos caobas que aun no me miraban- cuando era pequeña siempre pensé que mi mamá sería eterna y cuando cayó en cama por la enfermedad, cuando me daba su sonrisa de que todo iba a estar bien, realmente lo creí.

Vi sus ojos humedecerse y apartar la vista del espacio y dirigírmela.

-pasábamos planeando en lo que haríamos cuando mejorara y me prometió que cuando lo hiciera, me traería a la feria y daríamos vueltas y vueltas en la rueda de la fortuna, se detendría y luego tendríamos una gran vista de las estrellas. Esperé meses para verla repuesta y el día anterior a su muerte por fin salió de la cama y jugamos, vimos tele, platicamos y me quedé dormida en sus brazos mientras me contaba un cuento de buenas noches. La promesa de que al dia siguiente iríamos a la rueda de la fortuna.

-pero cuando desperté papá lloraba en un rincón mientras mis hermanas lo hacían en su regazo y al otro lado de la habitación la figura de mi madre yacía como si estuviera dormida- Las lagrimas de Akane por fin resbalaron por sus mejillas-Me acerque y moví su brazo para despertarla pero, por más que traté, no lo conseguí. Ahí comprendí que ya nunca iba a regresar, y que el cuento de las buenas noches había sido su despedida conmigo.

-corrí mucho esa noche, Ranma. Me dirigí a esta misma feria, a esta misma rueda, y me quedé viendo al cielo por horas, esperando ver una estrella esa noche, que me indicara que todo estaría bien, pero el cielo se encontraba nublado y no tardó en llover. Esa noche no pude ver ninguna estrella y mi padre me encontró al poco tiempo y me llevó a casa.

Suspiró y volvió su vista al cielo.

-cuando me levanté y vi el cielo supe que este dia sería igual pero, por alguna razón, todos lo habían olvidado. Decidí entonces venir y sentarme por horas a ver el cielo y se despejó justo a tiempo para ver las estrellas. Supongo que con eso mi mamá me está sonriendo de lo alto y diciendo que todo está bien ¿no lo crees?

-Definitivamente así es- le contesté. Mas aliviado de saber que, pasara lo que pasara, estaríamos bien.

La vi dentro de poco fruncir el entrecejo y verme inquisitivamente.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

-tu diario de fechas…

-oh…

-lamento tomarlo sin permiso.

-ya no importa.

-oye…- rompí en un segundo. Capté de inmediato su atención- no se si sirva mi palabra y no es que me importe pero estoy seguro que tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti. Es verdad que eres torpe, cero creativa, mala en las manualidades, no sabes nadar, eres pésima cocinera, tienes un carácter del demonio, además…- su voz algo irritada me interrumpió al instante.

-ya entendí- me dio un golpe en la cabeza mientras la venita de su frente disminuía. Reí nervioso y me rasqué el cuello. Si que era pésimo con las palabras.

-el punto es…- continué- que ninguna de las cosas que te dije antes importa, eres la mejor persona con la que me he podido topar, desinteresada, fiel, honesta, fuerte y créeme que no te cambiaría ni una pizca y te aseguro que ella tampoco te cambiaría.

Me sonrió con dulzura- Gracias Ranma.

-pero si aprendieras a cocinar no estaría mal…-agregué.

-muy gracioso- me contestó con retintín.

Miré hacia abajo y pude ver como la feria comenzaba a llenarse de gente. Con una sonrisa volteé a verla a ella y le extendí mi mano. Ella la vio algo desconfiada.

-tregua por esta noche, marimacho. Vamos a los otros juegos.

-¿y si se dan cuenta?

-no miro ni a mis prometidas, tus enamorados o Nabiki por aquí- comenté con diversión- estaremos bien. Además ya me está dando frio aquí arriba.

Cogió esta vez mi mano con seguridad y se abrazó a mí mientras yo la tomaba en mis brazos. Sentí su aliento en mi oído y ese pequeño gesto me erizó la piel.

-Gracias de nuevo, Ranma.

-No te acostumbres, marimacho.

Reí mas fuerte mientras recibí otro golpe de su parte y con decisión bajé de salto en salto por la rueda hacia las demás atracciones del lugar, después de todo, teníamos pocos momentos para nosotros dos.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Qué tal? Espero haya sido de su agrado. Tanto el nombre y la fecha de defunción de la madre de Akane ha sido de mi invención y espero haber acertado un poco. Por favor dejen reviews.

Hasta la próxima historia…


End file.
